


Not Afraid Anymore.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Spencer was always gentle with you and while you loved that, you found yourself wanting something more. When you confide in Spencer, he is more than willing to do what you want.





	Not Afraid Anymore.

The main thing you loved about Spencer was how gentle he was, from the way he talked to the way he touched you it was always soft. You’d learnt quickly that he was especially gentle with you, not because he thought you were weak or anything like that but rather because he saw you as so precious, someone who he wanted to treasure and look after. It made your heart swell knowing how much he loved you but his gentleness wasn’t always the biggest of positives.

By no means would you say you had bad sex, it was always enjoyable and it always ended with you both feeling satisfied. Spencer made you feel so comfortable in sharing your body with him and in turn you helped him do the same. Sex wasn’t necessarily about just getting off, it was about being intimate and feeling more connected than usual. You could happily spend the rest of your life with his gentle caresses and tender kisses; there were just other things you wanted to explore.

Maybe it was because your job was so demanding and you had to be in charge all day long but part of you just wanted Spencer to take control in the bedroom, to tell you exactly what he wanted and how he wanted you. You wanted him to be in control and while it was such a polar opposite from how he usually acted, you knew he wouldn’t judge you for wanting to try it.

It had been a week and a half since you had seen Spencer, it wasn’t the longest amount of time he’d been gone but it was more time than you ever wanted. By the time he had entered your apartment and put his bag down, you had rushed over and kissed him. You keened at the feeling of his lips against yours, body erupting into goosebumps as you felt his hands come and rest on the small of your back; still after months and months of dating you were still a sucker for the smallest of touches. By the way he pulled back from the rough kiss you assumed he could tell something was different.

“This is quite the greeting.” He chuckled hoarsely and let his hands wander to your hips, your arms coming up to wrap around the back of his neck.

“I just missed you a lot, is that a crime?” You whispered an inch away from his lips before kissing him again, the motion of his fingers tightening on your hips made you moan, imagining what the marks would look like if he did it harder. Sometimes he would leave secret love bites along your hip bones or inner thighs, places that he knew only his mouth would be and it made you melt every time. “My fingers just don’t feel the same as yours.” The dirty words that came out of your mouth even surprised you, it was the easiest way to get Spencer riled up as you as you knew he loved hearing your voice.

“You know, I’ve been wanting to try something new; is that all right with you?” Spencer’s brow furrowed as he listened to your request, trying to work out what it was before soon after nodding his head and letting his face relax as you smiled wide. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. I just…I would like it if you were rougher with me?”

“Rougher? Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” The fact he didn’t say no flat out was comforting, you didn’t blame him for asking. It didn’t surprise you that he was questioning your desires because you didn’t understand it one hundred percent either. Whatever the reason was, the idea of Spencer being the obvious dominant partner was extremely appealing to you.

“You’re always so gentle with me and I do love it but sometimes I just don’t want to think, I want to be told what to do. I don’t want you to hurt me, just be more dominant.” Since neither of you took on strong submissive or dominant roles during sex usually, having a strict role to fill was exciting to think about. Spencer listened carefully before nodding his head. Instead of replying, he just wrapped his hands around the back of your thighs and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

He lead you through your apartment to the bedroom before dropping you onto the bed, his hands starting to tug your pyjama shorts down your legs as you began to remove your shirt.

“Did I say you could do that?” Spencer’s voice was stern and it made you freeze, you let go on your shirt despite it being half way up your stomach and rested your hands on the bed. He wasn’t much of a talker in bed so hearing him like this was something you could get used to. After dropping your shorts onto the floor Spencer spread your legs, he wasn’t surprised that you weren’t wearing panties since it was something you did often when trying to seduce him.

“You’re quite wet, I’ve barely even touched you yet.” Spencer commented as he began to slowly remove his jacket, doing it purposely slow so he could watch you fidget on the bed. “Were you thinking about me before I got here?” He could barely get his sentence out before you were replying.

“Yes. Yes I was.” You breathed out, you felt so exposed with your legs wide open but it was so hot at the same time.

Spencer nodded, he ran his hands over your bare thighs, moving up across your stomach before taking the fabric of your shirt in his grip and pulled it up and off your body, leaving you completely naked on the bed with himself fully clothed.

“Did you touch yourself?” You knew he already knew the answer but you decided to humour him, you’d been playing at this for only a few minutes and yet you were almost shaking with anticipation, wondering where Spencer would go with this.

“Yes, an hour before you got here.”

“Well you won’t be doing that anymore, from now on you’re only aloud to touch yourself if I say so and only when I’m not here to do it for you.” The heat between your legs was so much and your reflex was to squeeze your thighs together but Spencer’s hands got there first and he pried them open again. “Try not to disobey me because I will know if you are lying to me.”

After kicking his shoes off, Spencer crawled onto the bed and kissed you briefly. Since this was your first time together experimenting with this he didn’t want to go too far, acting like this was new to him and afterwards he would need to do some research but right now he just wanted to please you. His lips moved further and further down your body until they were hovering over your pussy.

“If you want me to stop or aren’t comfortable with what I’m doing please tell me. We’ll work out a proper safe word later.” The harsh tone of his voice had changed back into the usual softness, he watched you nodded your head before continuing.

“You’re going to come from my mouth only, do not try to move your hips or touch yourself in anyway. Am I understood?” You could have come right then and there from his words but you refrained, your hands balling up into fists either side of you.

“Yes.” Your whisper broke out into a moan at the feeling of Spencer’s warm breath on your most intimate parts. Once he had your consent he wasted no time in beginning to taste you, his tongue moving in the most perfect of ways. He knew exactly what you liked, to focus on your clit and then lick along you with a flat tongue. It was difficult to stay still, your first reaction was always to grind upwards into his mouth, your hands fisting in his hair so not being allowed to move was difficult; it almost made it hotter, you wondered what would happen if you were to disobey him but you decided that was to explore another day.

It took a matter of minutes to bring you to orgasm, you’d been aroused since you decided to talk to Spencer about this and he really was an expert in knowing your anatomy. He felt your thighs twitch either side of him and to stop them moving he gripped tightly on them, much harder than before or than he ever usually would. Your bedroom with filled with a symphony of your moans, Spencer’s tongue the conductor telling you exactly what sounds to make.

You panted heavily and groaned out of over sensitivity as Spencer’s thumb brushed across your clit, it didn’t take a genius to know what he was planning. It had been a week and a bit since you saw each other and Spencer liked to make up for wasted time.

“Think you come again for me?” You almost laughed because with the way he could move his mouth and fingers, he could draw countless orgasms out of your body. You glanced down your body to gaze at Spencer who looked perfectly at home between your legs.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
